Tipping the Scales: Interlude of a Mature Nature
by Momma Lici
Summary: Since I'm busy, here is a wonderful little smut filled interlude that I had laying around. SLASH, YAOI, SMUT Ron/Jake
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, my avid readers! YOSH! I have something for you since I can't seem to get out the next chapter . . . **SMUT**! **_Hot, steamy, sexy boy-on-boy action_**. TO LET YOU ALL KNOW, THIS IS **MATURE IN CONTENT** AND I WOULD APPRECIATE YOU NOT GETTING INTO TROUBLE BECAUSE YOU ARE **UNDER AGE**!

. . . That and I love this scene but couldn't fit it in since their relationship hasn't quite gotten this far. However, it does tie in with _Tipping the Scales_. Think of it as a Behind The Scenes look or something.

*

*

* * *

"Jake," Ron murmured softly in between kisses. "I wanna try something."

Jake pulled back and looked at his boyfriend. "What?"

Ron pulled him closer. "Promise to not just jump out the window? Please?" Jake gave Ron a long look before agreeing almost hesitantly. "Thank you." Ron rewarded his love with a long deep kiss that left them both breathless and panting. Nibbling his way down the tanned throat, Ron suckled on the skin on the collar bone leaving little love bites.

Jake sighed at the attention, thoughts focused on the suction on his neck and not the stray hands that were trying to divest him of his pants and underwear. Jake did notice the slipping of hands under the waist band of his pants and he shied away. Ron looked at his mate and gave a soft pleading look. Jake gave in easily and dropped the wrist he had held captive.

"Just don't startle me too much, okay?" Ron nodded and went back to what he had been doing, urging the dragon to lift up so he could divest Jake of his pants. The underwear was left and this calmed Jake down some. At least his entire world wouldn't be turned around tonight.

_Yet_, murmured the decidedly coy and aggravating voice of his conscience. He ignored it with ease.

Ron nibbled at his shoulder before pulling Jake's shirt up and off, flinging it away. Jake squeaked making Ron chuckle hotly. Jake flushed, his breath catching when Ron took a brown nub between his teeth and bit gently. Oh . . . this wasn't, this wasn't so bad after all. This was – _mmmmm_.

Ron grinned when Jake arched up into his mouth, the smaller boy groaning softly as the blond suckled hungrily at the sensitive body laid out before him. By the gods, this creature was beautiful, Ron thought reverently as he tried to taste every inch of skin available. The boy beneath him twisted and arched, curled and squirmed into every touch as if he would perish without it. Ron nibbled at his bellybutton, tongue dipping into the crevice. The slick muscle trailed down to the waistband of the black boxers causing Jake to jump.

"Wh-wha . . . What are you d-doin'?" he gasped out breathlessly. The black-green haired boy was covering his body with his hands, trying his damnedest to keep the roving hands and mouth from touching him. Ron pouted in real regret.

"Please . . ." he said softly, his eyes big and luminescent. "I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you, Jake. I just – I don't know," he finished in a small almost defeated tone. Jake felt like such a mean person for not letting his love do what he wished, but he was scared. He sighed and and nodded making the blond grin happily. He was kissed thoroughly, Jake moaning into the hot mouth that had stolen his lips.

Hot, tender fingers pushed down the band of his boxer shorts freeing the straining erection there. Jake couldn't stop the moan that left his throat at the feeling, a hand lightly covering his mouth to keep him quiet. One of his own hands replaced it soon enough as the hand from Ron went back to stroking his side lovingly.

Ron tried to take this slow, his mouth watering to taste his mate, his lover right _now_. He grit his teeth and set about arousing the boy further, mouthing over hipbones and following a small trail to Ron's new happy place. Jake was above him, thrashing and biting his hand to muffle the moans and half screams that sometimes emerged when Ron hit a particularly tender spot. He wondered what Jake would do when he took him into his mouth . . .

Letting his restraint go, Ron leaned down and suckled the tip of Jake's cock lightly, tongue swirling around and dipping cautiously into the slit there. Jake's hands barely held in the scream that came gargled and inarticulate from his throat. That had to be one of the most sexy, most beautiful sights Ron had ever seen in his life as Jake arched like a tightly drawn bow, head back and mouth being restrained by his own hands as he screamed out in pleasure.

Tugging at the base with tiny jerks, Ron took as much of the teen into his mouth as he could, his tongue tracing a large vein on the underside making his own dick throb like an erratic heartbeat. His mouth was stretched so wide it almost hurt and his cheeks were hollowed with suction, but the taste was more than worth it. Jake thrust up into Ron's mouth as he cried out in wanton desire into his fingers, body shaking as he tried to stop his hips moving. Ron held him down with one hand on Jake's stomach, the blond enjoying the bitter taste of his dragon. Jake's half-chocked yell and insistent rocking of hips made Ron look up to see a sight so wondrously beautiful and ethereal he knew nothing would ever be more so.

Jake's cheeks were flushed a flattering red that reached down to his chest, his black eyes glazed with lust and his lips parted in short panting gasps even as his own hands tried to cover his mouth and stifle the moans and screams that valiantly escaped in muffled sounds. Sweat beaded his brow and all over his deliciously tanned body that didn't sport even the merest hint of a tan line contrasting lovingly with the black boxers that still held tightly to his thighs. Thick black, green-tipped hair plastered to his face and neck and spread like a blackened cloud over the lighter gray and blue comforter that was twisted across Ron's bed. His legs were curled around Ron's shoulders, quivering with need as the blond used his free hand to caress and inflame his new lover.

He felt a smirk in his mind as he let his hand go down to tenderly fondle Jake's balls making the ebony haired boy stutter out, "_R-roooonn_! Uhnn . . ._ please!_"

The blond released Jake's cock from his mouth with a wet pop making the other boy groan in frustration. "Please what, Jake?" He smirked deviously and Jake growled.

"Damn it, Ron! You know what!" he threatened the suddenly grinning blond. Ron just rolled his eyes and did one of the things he now knew would quiet the pouting dragon – he sucked Jake's cock back into his mouth and tried to fry Jake's brains with pleasure. Apparently he was succeeding, what with Jake so mindlessly trying to shove himself further into Ron's mouth as he keened through his fingers. Suddenly, the Asian boy arched up and curled over Ron's head, hands gripping the sunny locks with sharply tipped fingers.

"Co-coming! Fuck . . . fuck – fuckfuckfuckfuck_fuck!_" he chanted hoarsely before biting down on one hand as he screamed. He came so hard in Ron's mouth he couldn't breathe, his chest closing down hard and his eyes rolling back in his head.

Ron pulled back a little trying to swallow all that Jake had to give, some dribbling down his chin as he lifted his head from the now limp cock and slurped at it languidly before letting go completely. Jake slumped back on the bed and lolled there too tired, too relaxed to move as he panted for breath.

"Neeehhhxt . . . next time ya wa-wanna try something, just go f-for it," Jake gasped as he tried to find his breath.

* * *

*

*

**A/N-2:** I Dunno if there will be something like this in the story, but we'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy! Due to serious issues that have just now and have already been plaguing FF(dot)net, I've been transferring all my stories and adding others to Archive Of Our Own. It is the main reason I have been so SLOW on updates of any kind. That and I'm re-writing Forever new and giving it some linear thing that makes it cooky, sad, and all around sideways. Especially since, ya know, I LOST THE EFFIN' FILES AGAIN and now am re-constructing it from the get go while keeping the general premise. But, yeah. Below is my new address. You can find my most recent update to Tipping the scales there as well as another adventure into Ron's and Jake's sex life. Whoo! **

archiveofourown(dot)org/Momma

Sorry about this, all. But FF is getting a bit too crazyWTFiswrongwithyou for me to stand anymore. Upside, I can now post a lot more smut and people won't give a flying eff-yew-see-kay. ^^ So my Love Red, Green Envy is going to be littered with TONS more of slutty!Zim and cute!uke!Harry (cause what kind of girl am I if I don't do the traditionally biased BS in most Asian and male-related porn and manga?) and my promised work to others (like aliengirlguy) is going to be soooo much more fun to write... D


End file.
